Too hard
by nataly24
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta play :p - little on the rough side, with a dom/sub touch. You know the drill, don't take it too seriously ;) It's been a while since I last wrote a fic, sorry if I may be a bit rusty. Feel free to review. Hope you likey! Oh, and sorry if anyone gets offended by the ending, just joking. D


Summer had just arrived. A perfect day for a pool party at Bulma's house.

-"Chichi , can you pass me the sunscreen?"- she felt the plastic container in her left hand - "thanks" - she muttered.

She noticed some hungry familiar eyes roaming her curvy figure and smiled to herself. Normally she would had taken measures by now, but today was their lucky day; she was a bit tipsy having had a couple more drinks that she should have. She decided to let them be. A little show didn't hurt nobody.

Vegeta came out of the Brief's residence, beer in hand. He noticed the little trio; Oolong, Yamcha and Roshi, lips twisted in the same manner, noticed Roshi's sunglasses slowly sliding down his nose.

He followed their graze and nearly spilled the beer. Bulma was slowly spreading sunscreen cream over her legs in a very provoking manner.

- "You lot!" - They jumped, as he made his way towards them - "Keep staring and I will kill you, do you understand?" -

- "Take it easy, take it easy" - Roshi muttered, hands fiddling with his sunglasses putting them in place. As the little crowd dispersed quickly his gaze turned to his so called "wife". She stopped momentarily, aware of his menacing eyes on her and continued rubbing the cream, same style, smirking as she did. He send her a death sentence stare. Got the middle finger in return.

Clenching his fists, not noticing the beer tin slowly turning into dust in his hands. Inhaled. Walked into the house again, and waited patiently for sweet revenge.

The rest of the party was over pretty soon. Specially when Bulma began getting out of control. She appeared to have fallen to the floor and fallen asleep immediately.

- "Don't worry Vegeta, you know what she is like. It's Bulma."- Goku tried calming the warrior down, as he and his family were leaving.

He caught a glimpse of her body lying on the patio floor and felt pity for her. Taking her in his arms he moved her sleeping form to her bed.

The next day he went with Trunks training in the early morning. It was late afternoon when he got home. Scanned from the skies the house in search of his partner, but she was nowhere to be seen. Decided to go inside.

He stopped midair as he spotted her. She was laying down in the same pool lounge chair, sunbathing. She looked busy flipping through a magazine idly.

He was about to leave when he caught a quick glimpse of her hand, slowly making it's way toward the bottom part of her bikini. She paused, looked around warily before slipping inside the material, the magazine forgotten on the floor in the process.

He got caught looking at her more time than he had planned to, and seeing that his lower self was already screaming for attention, decided to proceed and aim his damsel in distress.

She jolted, nearly falling to the ground as he landed next to her - "What are you doing here?"- she noticed her hand was inside of her bikini and took it out and away quickly. A second later she was sitting upright, legs crossed, in a ladylike manner, picking her magazine from the floor and trying to focus her attention on it instead of the strong bulky man in front of her.

He couldn't help but grin.

- "What were you doing woman?"- arms folded, as usual- " It looked as if you were having fun"-.

- "What? I was just sunbathing, can't you see?"- her gaze roaming through the pages, trying not to look at him.

He roamed her body with his eyes in a hungry manner, before sitting down next to her - "You should get on your back if you don't want to burn yourself"- he picked the sunscreen that was sitting on the floor- "Here, I can put some cream over you if you want".

Bulma looked at him, stunned - "Really? Ok, why not. Thanks Vegeta" - She smiled happily and turned around, getting comfortable. She heard the familiar" blob" sound coming from the bottle and felt his hand over her back.

- "Oh, that feels good"- she moaned. He started massaging her shoulders and slowly made his way down.

- "Can I ask you something?" -

She hummed in approval.

- " I was thinking about yesterday's party"- he pressed harder on her back and she wiggled beneath him - "It seemed that you were really enjoying showing off , weren't you?" - his voice turned huskier, leaning a little bit closer.

- "I don't know what you're talking about Vegeta" - she quickly muttered.

- "Oh really? I didn't know alcohol did such damage to the brain"- his grin grew wider.

She turned to look at him, pouting like a child - "I was just a little happy, that's all"-.

- "Ah, yes, I'm sorry my mistake"- he came near her bottom- " But, I do recall having to take you to your room yesterday because you couldn't even walk by yourself."

She shrugged, growing a little tense - " So what"- Vegeta arrived to her cheeks and squeezed them.

- "Is that why you were touching yourself right now? - he squeezed harder. Bulma turned red.

- "What has that got to do with being drunk yesterday?"- refusing to turn around.

He shrugged - "I guessed that was what you were thinking about. How those perverts were gulping down your form with their eyes" - he let his fingers slowly make their way towards her inner thighs.

- "What? No! Are you sick? I was just horny, that's all" - she couldn't have been redder.

He chuckled softly - "Sick? Look who's talking"- his smirk grew as he brushed her bikini bottom lightly and noticed her dampness. Heart a light muffled moan. - "You are wet. You can't hide it from me. You were thinking about everyone looking at you while you touched yourself"- Moved closer, whispering in her ear - "That's the kind of pervert you are, Bulma"-

He knew it was coming, but didn't resist. It was all part of the game. Her hand crossed his cheek. Of course he didn't even feel it. She had a tendency to slap people. In general. She had turned completely around and was looking up at him with a challenging face. His grin widened.

- "You shouldn't have done that"-

- "Well you shouldn't have called me a pervert" - she was furious.

- "Am I wrong then?"-

A second slap landed straight across his other cheek. He turned and noticed how she was slightly trembling. Fear? anger? Insecurity?. He decided to push it a little further.

- "Don't go there. You know that will do nothing to me. It is not an answer"- she was hesitating now, growing anxious - "no one is around, if that is what you fear" -

Silence. Eyes meeting one another. She licked her lips. He noticed her nipples pushing the thin fabric that covered her chest.

- "Answer me, Am I wrong?"-

She hesitated - "No" - she nearly whispered

He smirked in triumph his erection jolting. His fingers quietly traced her womanhood. She shivered. He moved aside the damp fabric and slid two fingers into her core. She gasped.

- "You are so wet"- he whispered in her ear - "Having acknowledged that you are, in fact, a pervert, I might have to do something about it"- his fingers brushed her clit and she moaned loudly.

She managed to open her eyelids, which were growing heavy, meeting his gaze anew - "I don't know about that"-

He stopped, lifting an eyebrow - "Oh?"- she looked innocently at him, moist lips parted - "I mean, I don't think you have what it takes to manage someone as pervert as I am" -

He felt his body boil - "Are you challenging me?" - her eyes shined with mischief as she smiled boldly.-"You asked for it" .-

He took a hold of her bikini panties and ripped them off with one fast stroke. He then did the same with her top, roughly ripping it off, her breasts jumping free, coming into view. His eyes wandered downtown. Grinned.

He grabbed his training trousers with his free hand and ripped them off too, his hard member jumping out. He didn't waste any time, thrusted hard into her, making her moan loudly. He picked up both her thighs spreading her legs and moved slowly inside her, teasing her.

- "Is that all there is?" - she managed to utter smiling provocatively.

His brow twitched in anger roughly and started picking up pace, thrusting hard into her, watching her smile slowly fade, being replaced by pure bliss as he touched her g-spot with his member. He felt her muscles tighten around him as she came hard, moaning.

He flipped her over, laying down and slamming her body down on him, making her yelp. He grabbed her, helping her, as she jumped up and down his length, sweat rolling down her belly, his balls hitting her every time she came down hard. He grabbed her swinging breasts pinching and groping them roughly. He groaned as his hands found her hips and thrusted deep. She came feeling his hot seed inside her .

They both breathed heavily as Bulma collapsed on top of him, trying to catch her breath. He bought her lips closer to his and kissed her in an almost tender way, while his finger traced her sweaty back.

- "Is that enough?" -

She could not reply, but nodded, smiling faintly. Some time past, when she

noticed they were on ground level and saw that the hard wooden legs from the chair have given in and broken into pieces.

- "Vegeta. We ruined the chair" - he had realized it long ago.

- "Someone must have broken it jumping over it" - he looked at her with mischief.

Some time later they were both in the kitchen, doing their own thing, when Bulma's mother came in.

- "Oh, hi! Look at you two, together in the same room without fighting for a change!" -

They both looked away, annoyed. Eyes met briefly.

- "By the way, Bulma" - she grew gloomy - "If afraid one of your favourite lounge chairs broke. I just found it, turned into pieces! Who could have done that?" - turning to look at his son in law, and back to Bulma.

His eyes fixed on a tea bag, while dipping it in hot water. Smirked.

- "My bad. I think I fucked your daughter too hard" -


End file.
